


It all started with a Notebook

by rxsephinepearl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Teen!Emma, Teen!Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxsephinepearl/pseuds/rxsephinepearl
Summary: Emma has been dreaming of Regina for years. She first saw her in Junior High School as a freshmen, and now they're both a senior in High School.Emma draws Regina a lot, but she has only gave it once to Regina. She's scared that Regina will hate it, she's scared that Regina will laugh at her.What Emma doesn't know is... Regina has the same feelings for her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 32





	It all started with a Notebook

The bright light rays of the sun… The warm summer breeze softly blowing in the air, it is currently mid-May, and most of the students who are engaged in after school activities are getting ready for the school Olympics. Soccer teams are running, using all their strength and tactics to make the best of their game. School Band members, focusing on their instruments, skillfully playing… creating a beautiful symphony.

Emma Swan, a senior student. Her blonde hair is arranged in a cascade of curls, and they glow from the rays of the sunlight. Her eyes are a shade of bright green with flecks of gold, which could pierce through anyone it sees. Her white blouse is tucked into a black flowy skirt, and the little black bow on her neck gives a cute yet casual appearance. Only she can fit in such description. Not a single person could be her, some say she’s like a fairytale princess.

She walks through the halls, her eyes absorbing the liveliness in the atmosphere. Her curious gaze never fails to make people’s hearts swell, and the small smile that forms on her lips whenever someone greets her is absolutely beautiful.

She keeps walking, her golden locks bouncing, her smile getting bigger. Once she reaches her destination, her eyes scan the field. There, In the middle of the field, stood her.

Regina Mills.

Emma walks towards the long bench on the sides of the field. She sits down, and takes her laptop out. She starts working on her drawings and writings, occasionally taking glances at the brunette, who never fails to catch her attention. Emma looks up, and she takes in the features of the cheerleader, who is drinking the water.

Regina Mills is absolutely breath-taking. Her brunette hair looks as smooth and shiny as silk. Her brown orbs, look like honey under the golden light of the sun. Her plump red lips will take anyone’s attention, particularly when they’re curved up into a sweet smile.

Emma always goes out to the field at the golden hours, for she could see Regina differently there. She glows a golden aura, the water in her bottle is glistening. Emma could spend hours studying and drawing the young brunette in every detail. She once even gave one of her drawings to Regina, and to her surprise, the brunette hugged her and thanked her.

Emma was too much into her thoughts, that she did not notice Regina walking towards her.

“Swan…” the brunette taps her lightly on the shoulder and watches the blonde jump up

**Emma’s POV**

“Swan…” I hear a familiar voice beside me, and I immediately jumped in shock.

_Regina? Oh shit_

I immediately turn off my drawing tablet and smile at her. “Hello Reg- MILLS”

I cough out and she chuckles. Her laugh is like a song to my ears, a melody I want to repeat every second, every minute I can.

“Drawing as usual?” she takes her bags and gets ready to go

I sigh. We aren’t exactly friends, she sees me drawing or writing here and she’ll sometimes greet me, but that’s about it. I can’t seem to start a conversation with her much, nor be friends with her. She’s always surrounded, like the other cheerleaders.

“Swan? Emma?”

I snap my head up. _Shit, I got lost…_

“I... yeah I was drawing, I have to go, have a nice day Mills” I stand up and speed walk into the building

**Regina’s POV**

I watch Emma hurriedly walking inside of the building and sigh. She seems to put up so many walls, and they only disappear when she’s drawing or writing. I’ve been watching her and all I know is that she doesn’t have any friends. She usually talks to people around her, but she’s mostly quiet. I used to see her every Thursday when cheer practice starts, but now that we have practice every day, she comes here more often too. Sometimes I do wonder though, who is she here for? I’ve seen Ivy flirt with her, but she has always turned her down.

I start walking towards the school building, but I stepped on something... a notebook. I pick it up and wipe it with the hem of my shirt. The notebook has the words “Emma Swan” carved on it.

_Wait, Emma?_

I decide that I’ll give it back to Emma once I find her, so I keep walking. After a few minutes, I start hesitating. Finally, I decide to just take a peek. I open the notebook to see her drawing a few characters she made. I open the ribbon bookmark, and my eyes widen.

‘Regina Mills’ drawings. '*' Means give it to her once you’re not a coward’

I chuckle at the note, and I feel guilty, but I can’t help and open the pages. I gasp, her drawings are absolutely beautiful, even the sketches. I keep flipping until I see the last drawing of me. It’s a sketch of me drinking from my water bottle.

_She drew this today?_

Her drawings are absolutely detailed, but what made me fascinated and dumbfounded was the fact that she noticed the scar on my upper lip. Nobody notices it unless I tell them about it, and she’s never examined me from a really close distance.

I flip the pages from the back to the front just to see the drawings again, but then I see a drawing I must have skipped.

It’s a drawing of me winking with a smile, and below it is a drawing of me blowing a kiss. There are a few short writings, and one of them is ‘She’s GF material, her BF is lucky. I wish I was him’

I gasp and after looking at the building, I quickly close the book. Emma Swan hasn’t seemed to notice me, so I pushed the notebook inside of my bag. She quickly comes to her usual bench, so I greet her.

“You’re back, Swan?” I say flirtatiously

She looks up and when we make eye contact, she immediately breaks it, and her eyes dart to look everywhere except me. I suppress a laugh

“Yeah, I lost my notebook. Have you seen it? It’s black and my name is carved on it”

I smile at her and got an idea. “You mean... this?” I pull out her notebook and she looks at me wide-eyed.

“Yes. Uh... well… have you maybe, opened it?” her cheeks are red, and I had to suppress another laugh

“Hmm, why? What if I did?” I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow

Emma freezes, and I can see the blush creeping up her neck. I feel bad for making her flustered, but I’m kind of liking this game.

“Regina, listen. Did you open it?” Emma forces out the sentence, her body is trembling and her hands are clenched into a fist.

“Swan? Hey, hey, Emma calm down. It’s alright, you know?”

“I’m so sorry i—” Emma looks down, her eyes glossy.

“Emma, listen to me” I lift her chin up, and a tear strolls down her cheek. “I’m sorry for opening your sketchbook without your permission but I promise you, I love them.”

Emma finally makes eye contact with me. “Y-you do..?”

“Yes. And… I do feel the same.. way” I mumbled the last part quite hesitantly. To my surprise, Emma runs forward and hugs me.

“So.. what happens now though?” her voice is muffled because of my neck, and she is truly adorable in this moment.

“Well… Emma I know we haven’t communicated much but I really like you, and I’m guessing the feeling is mutual” I chuckle as she groans. “This might seem fast, but I’ve waited a long time for this moment. Emma, will you be my girlfriend?”

Emma lifts her head and makes a thinking gesture. “Hmm, let me think”

“Don’t get all cocky now” I slap her shoulders as she laughs.

“I’d be an absolute fool if I say no. Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Regina. I’m really glad I left my notebook, though”

I smile and hug her again. I can’t believe this is happening, after all these years of waiting and dreaming. Well,

I guess it’s all thanks to a NOTEBOOK.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh,,
> 
> Hello everyone! Thankyou very much for reading this story.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for the fact that my grammar and the words got worse nearing the end. I wrote this around a month ago, and just recently continued it, so the storyline and words might be absolutely different. 
> 
> Also, i'd like to thank my online best friend. She beta'd this story, and i edited a few parts for me too. I am really thankful for that.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great day, and please never forget that you are amazing.


End file.
